Breathe Out, So I Can Breathe You In
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione is scared of sex. Draco is not. He welcomes it with open arms, and plus he has been lusting after the prude since he could utter the word Mudblood. What happens when he finds out her little secret?
1. Puke

She could do this. It wasn't a big deal, it wasn't a big deal, her mind chanted. She was only hyperventilating, but of course Ron thought she was panting out of desire.

His hand was trailing down her body, thank Merlin he hadn't taken off her clothes or his own.

She had no idea how she got from studying in the Gryffindor common room with Ron to him hovering over her with his lips and hands on her, in the most intimate manner.

'Hermione... you're so beautiful,' he murmured in her ear.

She colored slightly in the cheeks. Ron and Hermione had been dating since 6th year, but now it was a year later. Everyone had gone to bed- but naturally Ron had not finished his homework and needed Hermione to help.

Ron apparently had other plans in mind. With a tiny peck on the cheek, it somehow evolved into a passionate kiss on the lips. She tried not to wince or panic, it was rather difficult since she could feel Ron's hardness nestled in between her legs.

And that's when the hyperventilating began.

Hermione was afraid of sex. Plain and simple. The mere thought of someone that was the opposite male touching her and kissing her was just nerve-wrecking. It was a mistake to get into a relationship with Ron, but she had thought that since they were still so young, he wouldn't want sex.

Merlin, was she wrong.

'Ron..,' she whimpered, when he pressed down on her thigh. His hands were everywhere, running through her hair, caressing the skin on her neck.

His lips were suddenly on hers, and it was passionate enough to send her running for the Forbidden forest. She moaned into his mouth, and tried to push him off, but since coming back from summer holiday, he had managed to exercise all his excess fat into muscles. So he pretty much outweighed her by 60 pounds.

Oh, what joy. She was hyperventilating and starting to feel faint.

She could just picture herself unconscious underneath Ron, and he would have no idea. She needed to get out of here! Oh, his hand was pushing her skirt up! She was going to puke, the veil stuff was coming up her throat at that exact moment, and his tongue was in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly.

Ron's tongue slithered out of her mouth and found it's way in her ear, gently licking her sensitive earlobe. 'Blimey Hermione, you feel so good.' he moaned.

Her mouth opened, wanting to voice out 'Stop or get off me!' ..but nothing came out. Her skin had goosebumps and Ron was teasing her soaked knickers.

She was sweating now, and shaking. She needed to go now, before she made a complete fool out of herself. She was not meant to have sex, it was too strange. Especially with Ron who was panting in her ear and brushing against her shirt clad nipple.

It felt like the world was about to implode around her. She couldn't handle this anymore. She put her hands on Ron's chest and started pushing. She willed herself not to yell at him, he wasn't aware that she was totally repulsed by anything and everything to do with sex.

'What are you doing?' his voice sounded strained.

'Get off me,' she demanded in a squeak. Yet he was still on top of her, oh Merlin he was still kissing her neck and moving her knickers aside. Was he going to rape her? Panic quickly took hold.

The bile was still stuck in her throat and her breath was coming out raggedly. Oh God this wasn't happening. She shoved, and squirmed, and finally managed to slip out from under him.

Then she ran...ran for the girl's bathroom where she managed to reach the toilet on time and puke all of her dinner.

What a way to start her sex life..


	2. Joy!

'I can't do this anymore, Ron. I'm so sorry,' she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to convince him that them breaking would be for the best, he almost raped her last night. And that scared her more then the sex thing.

'You can't Hermione. I'm sorry about yesterday, please give me another chance,' he repeated for the umpteenth time, looking at her with those heart-broken eyes.

It was the morning of the next day, and instead of going to breakfast, Hermione pulled Ron aside. He wasn't going to take it well. He had tried to reason with her, but she shook her head and moved away.

She had loved him but the thought of what would have happened if he had never stopped, kept clouding her mind. And for the first time ever, she was actually a little scared of Ron. And that had never happened before.

She wasn't supposed to be scared of her best friend and boyfriend. She was supposed to feel secured and safe- and she did up until that moment where everything changed.

'Look, it wouldn't have worked out. I am not ready for that kind of relationship,' she hoped that he would understand, and if he didn't, well that was too bad for him.

He pulled on her arm, and she found herself chest to chest with him. He was frowning, but the twinkle in his eyes shined through and she was suddenly mesmerized.

'It will work out, if you just give me another chance,' he murmured, settling his hands on her hips. 'I'm really sorry about last night, but I wanted you so much, Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you.'

His hands were slowly running up and down her side, moving from the top of her shoulder to the curve of her arse, and the ragged breathing was coming back- but this was out of desire- not panic.

'Ron...,' she whispered, moving her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes and started breathing heavily, pressing himself against her. His movements became more bold, he pressed the roundness of her arse, and moved her against him.

Her eyes drifted shut and she could feel his hardness again. Her legs were going to fall out from under her, they were started to feel numb. Soon her legs followed and then her upper body...then she couldn't feel anything at all anymore.

Ron was too busy kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts through her blouse, but she didn't feel anything.

Nothing at all. Any second she was going to drop dead. Was this an illness in which she couldn't feel anything? She felt her heart beating frantically and the blood rushing to her head, but that was the full extent.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Ron was pushing her onto the couch again, telling her over and over how much he wanted her. Merlin, what a slimy bastard, she had no control of her limbs and he was being perverted- touching her in this obscene way.

Wait till she got a hold of her body parts- she was going to hex him to Hell and back.

The faint sound of the portrait door opening was heard through Ron's groaning and moaning. Oh, she was saved. Something was terribly wrong. It felt like at any moment her body was going to give out, her nerve system and bodily functions.

'Ahem, I'm sorry to be a prat but class is starting in 5 minutes and we have Snape,' Harry's voice penetrated her thoughts.

Ron growled and moved off her. When he looked down- finally- he saw she hadn't moved, couldn't move. A frown marred his brow.

_Oh, he's concerned. Well, isn't that nice?_

'Hermione, are you okay?' using a soothing tone. Too bad she was far from being soothed.

She blinked, then blinked again. Her eyes were still working, but the rest of her body felt numb and heavy. She tried with all her might to move a finger but nothing happened. She was paralyzed.

No words came out, and Harry quickly rushed to her side. 'Hermione, what's wrong?'

Nothing happened, her eyes were starting to feel tired and her mind was clouding over. _Is this what it's like to die?_ It felt awful, but she was guessing that the Avada Kedavra would be worse.

Harry bent over and felt her cheek. 'She can't move. Hermione blink if you can hear me.'

She obliged.

'Well at least she can understand us. We are going to take you to Madame Pomfrey. Everything will be all right,' his words almost made her fall asleep. They were so calm and gentle, she actually believed that maybe she would survive this. Hopefully...

Ron picked her up bridal style and she mentally winced. It felt completely different in his arms now, and she despised it. She started squirming but of course her body wasn't cooperating.

'Hurry, let's go,' he yelled, storming through the halls. Harry right beside them.

Five minutes later, Hermione was tucked into a bed with Madame hovering over her. She immediately shooed Harry and Ron out.

And no offense, she loved Harry like a brother but she just wanted to be alone.

She just wanted to sort out her thoughts, erase Ron's face from her overly- fixated mind, and try not to die from her current disease.

When Madame gave her a strengthening potion and a potion to sleep, she made it seem like her dying wasn't a big deal. She still couldn't talk or move but at least she understood the words 'froze' 'up' and 'sex.'

Ron had obviously told her what happened before he was kicked out. Now instead of dying from her illness, she was going to die of mortification.

Joy!

**A/N: The name of this chapter came from Everlong by Foo Fighters- one of the best bands out there, with one of the best songs. **

**The song has nothing to do with this fic, only those words that are the title. **

**Next chapter: Malfoy finds out about Hermione's phobia, before she finds out herself. I hope you guys like it!!**

**Dedicated to my baby, I love you so so so much. I'll see you soon okay baby doll, real soon.**

**Nobody...**


	3. Scared

When he heard that Granger was in the Hospital, he almost turned blue in the face. From laughing, of course. There were rumors going around school that she got caught with Weasly doing something disgusting, and in the midst of transforming her ripped clothes back together, she had cursed herself instead.

No one actually knew the truth. But he intended to find out and use it against little miss-know-it-all once and for all.

So, he made a plan to play hide and seek. Hide from the people that he would be seeking information from. Simple as that. One afternoon, instead of heading to the Slytherin Common Room, he followed Weasel and Potty down to the lake.

And by followed, he meant throwing on his fathers' brand new invisibility cloak and trying to stay as quiet as possible to get this juicy information.

'I don't know what was wrong with her. I swear, I thought she wanted me too. She went all putty in my hands and then all of sudden she was shoving me away and ran..,' Weasel's voice echoed.

Huh? Granger, a prude? Shocking!

'Then the second time, I made her forgive me. And Blimey, I don't know what happened, Harry. She was looking at me with those big brown eyes, and Merlin I thought I was going to die if I didn't touch her,' he continued.

'Madame Pomfrey thinks that Hermione froze up because of what would have happened if you guys kept going,' Potter said, red in the face.

Granger was scared of sex. Classic. okay, well not really. But there was no doubt that she had grown from that lonesome little girl of eleven to a very attractive woman of seventeen. Weasel was lucky even having the opportunity to touch her. Lucky bastard.

It was 7th year, and everything had changed. The war was over and houses started mixing and becoming friends with other houses. For instance, Pansy was friends with Seamus from Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle were friends with Luna from Ravenclaw. And he thought the world was coming to an end when he had made a truce with Granger.

Although she hadn't told anyone, because Potter and Weasel had just been ignoring him as usual. Nothing shocking about that. Everything was okay again. His father was still in Azkaban, and his mother was at home living her days in peace. And he was off at school- actually attending classes and making friends from all three houses. No one put up with his childish antics and eventually he stopped acting like a spoiled brat, and now he was one of the guys. A boy who helped the boy-who-lived defeat the Dark Lord. It was memorable, and at the time he thought he would never have survived against his aunt and all the other Death Eaters he knew. But he did and that's why he was the way he was now.

That didn't mean that when he had dirt on someone he didn't say anything. He did say something. This was about Granger, but he definitely was going to do something about it.

Every boy from first year and up always wondered what Granger hid underneath those baggy robes. Including himself. He wouldn't deny that he had a lot of pent up lust for one bushy haired bookworm. That just made her more forbidden, but she wasn't anymore. And he could have her if he really wanted to. And he really really wanted her.

So, he'd give her the benefit of the doubt and not share her embarrassing secret with the rest of the school. He grinned evilly.

'Harry, I'm so worried about her. She had broken up with me before you came in, and then I asked her to forgive me, and she did. Although, I think she did, and we started kissing and then everything in my mind went absolutely blank,' Weasel replied, motioning with his hands.

'Did she say anything while you guys were...umm...there?' Potter choked out. Merlin, hilarious.

'She told me to stop, but I thought that if I could calm her down more then everything would be okay. I really messed this up, she'll probably never forgive me,' he muttered.

Draco smiled. No, she probably wouldn't forgive Weasel... and that was where he came in.

He started for the castle, bent on wrecking havoc for one Hermione Granger.


	4. Faint

**Ugh, my grammar sucks, that's why my boyfriend is my Beta. But he is so busy working... but eventually...he'll work on these chapters. And I know it's wrecking havoc...but I don't know what happened..Vinny: And so I did :P**

Hermione looked outside through the window near her bed. The sun was slowly setting and students were rushing inside, eager to start their dinner in the great hall.

_Everything is okay. No one knows about my little incident._ she thought, although she didn't know herself what is was.

Madame Pomfrey refused to tell her, so far. Was it an illness, or just stress levels going over the top? She had no idea. After an hour of pondering about the situation, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she was finally let out of the infirmacy, while everyone was asleep. She wen't back to her common room, trying to get some homework done before classes started. A few hours later she walked out of the Common Room after decidedly ignoring her prat of an ex-boyfriend, Ron.

He thought they were still together. Kissing her as if nothing happened.

And nothing did happen, he was a pervert and she was...was innocent? Even that wasn't true, she had wanted Ron as much as she did the day before.

_Things change, and people move on._

That's exactly what she was going to do, move on. Ron was guilty, and she knew it, but it didn't mean anything. So, she'd just ignore him and pretend nothing happened, and hopefully one day they could go back to being best friends.

Walking down to breakfast, she was met by a crowd of voices. Nothing new about that, that happened all the time. She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and munched on butter toast and tea. She breathed a sigh of relief and content.

Of course, it was ruined when a shadow fell over her plate. She turned slowly and tilted her head to get a better vision of the culprit who put her scrumptious food in the dark.

Draco Malfoy. Oh, and look, with a smile on his face. Rare, one would say.

'Malfoy?' she asked, realizing that he was just staring at her.

'Granger, I heard some interesting news, and I wished to share it with you,' he started, and without permission sat beside her, eliciting tons of gasps from her tables.

Even though Malfoy had turned to the good side, there were some people who didn't easily forgive and forget as others did. She couldn't help widening her eyes when his gaze fell upon her.

There was something there, an emotion radiating just below the surface.. and it frightened her. It was foreign, and so very not Malfoy.

'What is this news you heard?' she inquired softly.

'Well, that, I have to discuss with you in private, don't you think?' he said, getting to his feet and motioning out the door.

Silence descended in the Great Hall. Apparently everyone heard what Malfoy had said, because not even a pin dropping could be heard with all the blood pounding in her head.

Malfoy was asking to talk to her in...private? That was unpredictable, but then, looking up, he didn't look as evil as he had a year ago. Strange. He didn't look like he was ready to plummet her on the head with his broomstick and haul her to the Forbidden forest. A small smile graced her features at that ridiculous thought.

'Sure, Malfoy,' she glanced at her food and picked up more toast, to snack on the way to there 'private' destination.

He followed close behind her. And by close, she meant heat was actually emanating off of him and sending warm chills down her spine. Oh, please, don't let her hyperventilate.

If Malfoy knew that being with a boy that had thoughts other then the next S.P.E.W meeting sent her running with the hippogriffs, he would tell the whole school. Malfoy had changed, but not overly much. It was terrifying, but strangely she felt relaxed walking alongside Malfoy.

People stared, but that was only natural. Two war heroes walking along with not a care in the world. It was disturbing, seeing how during the past 5 years they were anything but sincere, or friendly, for that matter.

So they walked. Walked until they reached the courtyard that led down to Hagrids' 'hut.

Did he want to drown her in the water with the Mer people? Or did he want to drag her by the hair in to the Forbidden forest and demand that the Centaur send her away?

Lord, she was going to break down and laugh to death right there if she didn't get these obscene thoughts from her head.

'Why are you smiling for?' he murmured from beside her. She glanced and saw him staring at her with that same look on his face. It was indescribable, a swirl of color and light moved around in his bright eyes.

'No, just a joke I thought of,' she replied.

'Tell me,' he tugged on her arm and they moved for the steps that indeed led them to Hagrid's.

'Well, it's just that when you sat beside me people were staring. They were probably thinking that you were murdering me right now. I had this vision of you dragging me into the Forbidden forest and hitting me with your broomstick,' she laughed and they reached the bottom of the steps.

She turned to him. He wasn't laughing or smiling, he was intense looking then suddenly it was like a light went on.

'I wasn't going to haul you in there to hit you with my broom,' he smiled then. But it was evil and very-like Malfoy. Which calmed her down immediately, she thought something happened to him.

'I know, isn't that funny?' she smiled just reminiscing.

'No, but if you think that is funny, wait till you hear this. I was actually going to haul you in there to shag you senseless. Is that funny also?' he grinned, catching her hand and bringing her closer.

Of course then she had to faint.

**A/N: They actually aren't going to do it in the next chapter. This story is probably going to be around 10 chapters.. they are going to go really slow for her to get over what she has. And it is VERY real, I looked it up the other day, and her illness is in fact real. It's sad.**

**Malfoy was just joking with her about the sex. But details will occur in the next chapter, not necessarily sex, but read and find out.**

**Nobody...**

Vinny note: Fixed all previous chapters and this one :P


	5. Help

Cold water washed over her. She woke up with a start. Malfoy was leaning over with a frown on his face. What was Malfoy doing here?

She looked around, she was near the lake. Then she looked back at Malfoy and his frown disappeared, replaced with a smirk. She was lying on the ground on a dark green robe. Malfoy had taken off his robe for her?

'What happened?' his smirk turned positively evil. Then it all came rushing back to her. Him catching her when she fainted, the words he said. That he wanted to shag her in the Forbidden forest.

Blood rushed to her face, staining her cheeks crimson. Her eyes closed tightly, remembering the words he had said:

_No, but if you think that is funny, wait till you hear this. I was actually going to haul you in there to shag you senseless. Is that funny also?_

Did he mean it? And honestly, it didn't repulse her. They weren't the best of friends, they got along when necessary, and there was no doubt that Malfoy was anything if not gorgeous.

He still had his white-blond hair that managed to brush against the collar of his white dress shirt underneath his sweater vest. His eyes on the other hand were different yet the same. The same precious bluish- silver, they stood against the paleness of his skin. He still had the pointed chin and patrician features, but they were more enhanced, from the war or from something else. She had no idea.

'You fainted a half an hour ago, I didn't want to take you to the infirmacy seeing how you only got out this morning. I didn't think you would take too kindly on spending another day in that Hell hole,' he said, holding her head up with his hand.

'Thank you,' what else was she supposed to say? Did you mean what you said before? Can I take you up on your offer when she was so obviously scared of the intimacy that could be shared between female and male? Hah, he would laugh in her face.

Something she wasn't going to let happen. She'd just pretend that nothing happened, she had been doing that a lot lately. What is one more day?

'You're welcome,' he murmured in return, gently picking her up and wrapping his robes around her shoulders.

It wasn't cold, but it was sweet that he wanted her to be okay.

'I guess I'll just go back to the castle, then,' she replied, forgetting entirely that they came out here to talk about something.

She turned but halted when he whispered her name. Oh, Merlin, he has never said her name like that... Hermione...

'Hermione, please don't go yet. We still haven't talked,' he took her hand and gestured to the lake.

The heat that came from such personal contact send her heart lurching. His hand was so warm and it cradled her delicate hand. She looked at him, making sure, of course, that he wasn't looking at her, and mesmerized his every feature.

What was so different today that he was sweet and considerate? Something...

But for some reason, she hoped that this wasn't some game. She would be utterly crushed if in the end Malfoy said she was ugly and that he was too pure to hang amongst her filth.

Everything was going to be fine. If he indeed did that, she could always hex him like she wanted to hex Ron.

'So, I hear that you and Weasel aren't together anymore?' he inquired.

Pulling her hand away, she muttered. 'It's true. We are not together anymore.'

'Do you mind if I ask why?'

'Actually, I do. Sorry,' telling Malfoy that she broke up with her boyfriend because A: he almost raped her and B: she was scared of sex. It just wasn't going to happen.

She wondered what he would do with that piece of information. Probably gawk at her and run and tell his pals. Simple, really. Malfoy still had information that he spread like an airborne disease, and he still managed to hurt people in the process.

So, she was going to keep this to herself.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude,' his voice held a concerned note that sent her head snapping in his direction. He added, 'Personally, I think Weasel is in fact a Weasel, a little obnoxious, and very annoying. You guys don't seem to have a lot in common.'

His words saddened her, for it was true. It was like an obligation to get together, forced on her by Molly, who loved her like her own daughter. Ron and her were just fabricated for the people who wanted it the most; Harry, all the Weasels, and Hogwarts.

But it was over, and that was fine. She would move on, and looking at Malfoy, she knew exactly who to move on with.

Well, no, she wished. If Malfoy touched her like Ron touched, she would skyrocket to Heaven then die from asphyxiation.

'Anyway, I heard some news from your boyfriend, that you Hermione, were afraid of sex,' he murmured into her ear.

She closed her eyes and breathed. Oh, Merlin, he already knew... he already knew.

She willed herself not to faint, just to sigh dreamily when nothing but amusement danced in Malfoy's eyes.

'And I was thinking, that maybe I could help with that,' he continued.

'Help with what?' she whispered, not quite sure what else to say.

'With this,' and with that he pulled her closer and kissed her senseless, and surprisingly she didn't faint.

Surprisingly indeed.


	6. Sinful

Okay, she was very close to fainting...very very close. Well, not thát close. But it still made her wonder why. Why was Malfoy kissing her like this? In this unlikely manner?

His tongue slipped into her mouth and caused a moan to erupt from her mouth. She willed herself to breath evenly, she was not going to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Draco tangled his hand in her hair to hold her in place while he pressed himself against her.

It was... good? Bad? Puke worthy? Definitely confusing, though.

Oh, he was really hard down there, and it didn't cause as much panic as it should have. Merlin, she wasn't freaking out. It was too good to pull away and felt even worse staying away. Malfoy was like oxygen, each plundering kiss sent her soaring the skies indefinitely.

Then of course, he moaned which broke her concentration from his soft lips and swirling tongue that managed to travel the whole of her mouth. And...

She couldn't do this. It was Malfoy, it was Malfoy and her, it was Malfoy and her with his tongue down her throat. Was that in any way normal? No, that's why she had to pull away and pretend nothing happened.

Pulling away, she stepped back, ignoring Malfoy's harsh breathing or the fact that his hands were still wrapped in her hair. She quickly untangled herself, and stepped back further.

'We must stop,' she said in a breathless voice. She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting.

'Why?' he growled, he was far from stopping.

'Because, this.. this is us. I thought we were friends, Malfoy. And then you kiss me,' she was confused and angry because he took her by surprise with a simple kiss that was anything but simple.

And odd that it was, it felt right. It felt heart-shattering, heart-clenching, and she knew the ache between her legs would have to stop for she was sure that if she moved another inch she would collapse. Then Malfoy would know the effect he had on her.

'Yeah, Granger, this is us. So, stop thinking, and tell me what you feel. Tell me that you didn't think of me shoving you on the ground and having my wicked way with you. Because if I even see a hint of falsity, then I will do what I have proposed. Don't think I won't,' he replied in a dangerously low tone. He crossed his arms in front of her chest and remarked her with his penetrating gaze.

She blushed, and almost swooned. He wanted to...have his wicked way with her. Looking into his eyes she proved herself right, he did in fact want to shag her. Instead of the normal silvery-blue eyes, they were dark like the ocean on a stormy day. Wild and unpredictable.

'I...,' what could she say? Yes, Malfoy, I want you to shag me right here but I'm scared I'll die once you touch me with those incredible hands.

'I won't deny that I feel something more for you, Malfoy. But please,' she added quickly when he stepped forward. 'this cannot happen again. You make me lose myself.'

'That was the whole point. I want you to lose yourself in me. I want you to breathe out, so I can breathe you in,' he murmured.

Her eyes closed tightly. Oh.. Malfoy's words, his movements, he, himself. It was so very good, and sweet and forceful. Not in a bad sense but that fact that he would take her if she said yes at this moment. And Merlin, she really wanted to say yes.

To rid her of her illness, and her inhibitions and get lost in his warm body and delightful kisses that sent her moving in closer- which was a contraction in itself, when she was with Ron and wanting to run away.

'I have another proposition. I want you, and I know you want me too. We will go slow to accommodate you, all right?' he stepped forward and smiled, a feral smile that send her insides to mush.

She merely nodded and he took another small step. What else could she do but nod?

'Do me a favor?' he asked. She nodded. 'Don't faint.'

He pulled her against him and did the unthinkable, he started sucking on her sensitive neck, causing her to shudder and moan.

Oh...delicious. She didn't have any objections in his proposition, she just wished he would kiss her for despite her fright of the opposite sex, she would give anything to have those lush lips against hers.

Sinful, wasn't it?


	7. Wait

'Oh, Malfoy, that feels so good,' Granger moaned into his ear, while he continued sucking on her neck. He smiled and nipped harder, leaving tender bruises and hickeys on her collarbone and jaw.

'Are you okay, though?' he murmured, trying to ignore her breasts that were crushed against his chest. Was it possible that he was harder then ever?

Yes, it was quite possible. Granger was driving him crazy with all this prude nonsense. She was afraid of sex, but right now he knew she craved more, and he was going to give her more.

'Come on, let's go back to school. I know a place where we can practice,' he purred, tugging her along. She followed, having to lean on him a little, as she was still weak from the passion a few moments prior.

'Okay,' she replied in return.

He smiled and it sent drove her wild. Oh, Merlin, what was he doing to her. Okay, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Okay, she was relaxing.

They went back through the courtyard, and into the castle, up the stairs and to the Room of Requirement. Malfoy grinned boyishly at her and mumbled three times, 'I need a place to play dirty.'

Granger's face heated up. Then came the breathing heavily, she couldn't do this. She was panicking again, and it was like Malfoy knew for he started pulling her into the room and settling her on the couch across the way and handed her a glass of water.

'Thank you,' she muttered, and sipped some water. She quietly put the glass down, and looked around, ignoring Malfoy who was fiddling with something or another, a huge massive bed took up one ball, and on the opposite wall, it was covered with dildos and whips and chains and scarves.

She looked back at Malfoy and immediately saw him playing around with a large dildo. Was he planning on getting rid of her 'whatever' with a dildo?

'Now, we are not going to do everything today, but I want to try something out. Not necessarily this, but something like it,' he said, with an evil glint in his eye.

Gulping, she hesitantly got to her feet, measuring the distance from her seat to the door. Malfoy immediately stalked over and grabbed her upper arms and growled,' You aren't going anywhere. I will have you, Granger. Remember that.'

And with that, he crashed their mouths together. She gasped when his tongue slithered inside her mouth, and she wondered what the hell was wrong with her when she managed to pull Malfoy closer by his hair.

'Oh...Malfoy,' she moaned into his mouth. He groaned back and pressed himself closer. She could feel his hardness digging into her thigh.

Dragging her to the bed, he continued kissing her. He decided to take it a step further by clutching her left breast in his palm, skimming the nipple with his finger and tweaking it untill it was prominent against her white blouse.

Arching up against him, she could literally say that she had never felt like this before. With Ron it was magical and sweet, but with Malfoy it was explosive and needful.

He pushed her on the bed in the corner, and propped himself on top of her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, her face flushed, and her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was beautiful, and he was going to make sure that she staid that way during the next phase of their relationship.

'We are just going to start with kissing, okay?' he murmured. He lowered his lips until they touched hers and gave her a light kiss. When she arched up, he pressed harder, landing himself in between her legs.

Oh.. it felt so good. Her body was so soft, and she was so beautiful. It was like a dream come true. He was so hard, he was surprised that he didn't send her running.

Malfoy's lips became more persistent, urging her mouth to open, forcing his tongue inside. She sighed and accommodated him. His tongue latched with hers, fighting and swirling. She moaned and he couldn't take it anymore. His kiss became bruising, making her accept his tongue and weight on her petite body.

Her eyes widened, and her breath was coming out ragged. It was happening again, she pushed Malfoy, and he sat up. Looking down at her with darkened eyes and nostrils flaring, he was the splitting image of a person in lust.

'Are you okay? Did I scare you?' he growled then closed his eyes. He was staring at her, she looked like a frightened kitty.

'No, it's just...it was too much,' she voiced softly. His eyes opened and she smiled weakly.

'It's okay, really, I'll wait,' he replied.

And he would wait.

**A/N: Guys, if you love me or my story, please review this one and _The __Thought Of It All_, okay? Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you're the greatest. **

**Nobody..**


	8. Busted!

He was hard. Painfully hard. And he was walking around school with this in between in his legs when he could be jacking off or at least playing with Hermione, but no, she was too scared. He respected her, really. But she was literally driving him insane.

They had missed most of the classes today, so when they finally left RoR, after a lot of kissing, they went there separate ways but of course he always saw her. In the halls, in the Great Hall, in class- because Hermione dragged him all the way to Potions, so unfortunately he had to go. And it was only that morning when he was feeling her underneath him. And she wasn't even aware that he was throbbing for her, she pretended all was right with the bloody world.

She didn't understand her appeal. That's why he was there, to make her realixe that aside from being intelligent and brave, she was also hot and dare he say fuck-able?

So, it was around 8.30 that night, and he was looking forward to seeing her in the Great Hall for dinner, and maybe he could kiss her a little before she goes to sleep. He sat himself down at the Slytherin table, awaiting his Gryffindor, when she walked in.

Weasel and Potter were on her heels, and it looked like Weasel was pleading with her and she kept shaking her head. His fingers clenched around his goblet of pumpkin juice when he saw 'him' leaning in to get a little kiss.

And she let him! That was until she backhanded him and he went flying to the floor. And what made it all the more hilarious was the look on Weasel's face when he landed on his arse, in a position that was less then graceful.

'Don't you dare touch me again, Ronald Weasel, otherwise your mother will be hearing about this,' she yelled, red in the face. Potter was holding her back and Malfoy couldn't help laughing along with the rest of the Houses in the Hall.

'But Hermione, I thought... I thought everything was okay again,' he said, flushing with embarrassment.

'Ron, it was okay until you put your slithering hands on me, then it went down hill. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do,' she replied in return.

A couple seconds after she left, the Great Hall went into an uproar, making obscene notions and impossible rumors about Hermione's and Weasel's ex- relationship. Weasel, of course was red in the face, and Potter looked confused as usual. And he was, well, happy. He soon left after to catch up with Hermione on the way to the library.

'Hermione,' he whispered, moving right behind her. She screeched and whirled around, waving her wand around, almost missing his eye in the process.

'Malfoy, you scared me to death. What are you doing following me?' she asked, biting her lower lip and looking up at him from beneath her extra long lashes.

'Well, I saw that outstanding performance back there, and I just wanted to congratulate with this,' he took her hand, shook it, dropped it, then pulled her to him, 'and this.'

Covering her mouth with his, the world around them ceased to exist. Just them, in that moment. Hermione moaned and moved closer, then he had her backed against the wall.

'Hermione..,' he moaned into her mouth when she started rubbing enticingly against him. For a girl who was afraid of sex, she knew an awful lot to arouse him in 2.5 seconds flat.

'Draco, I think I'm okay. I don't feel like I am going to throw up or faint,' she smiled at him and he felt like his heart was going to burst open...

Then of course, someone had to ruin it.. they always did.

'What are you doing with him?' Ron yelled out from down the hall.

Uh Oh, busted!


	9. Think

Hermione whirled around, coming face to face with Ron. He looked bloody pissed, his face was all red and he was clutching his hand around his wand. His lips were set in a scowl and his blue eyes looked as cold as ice.

'We broke up, Ronald. I don't think it's any of your concern what I do with Malfoy,' she muttered under her breath. People were passing by, giving them strange glances.

Hasn't anyone in this bloody school seen people chat before? Merlin..

'It definitely is my concern, last I heard you were my girlfriend,' he growled, sending a menacing glare at Malfoy who was leaning on the wall in a nonchalant way.

Malfoy chuckled and said, ' You wish, Weasel.'

Hermione glared at Malfoy to shut up and he simply shrugged. Turning again, she was met with lips of the softest kinds. And they definitely weren't Malfoy's. A hand clutched her hair, bringing her closer until everything clicked in to place. This was Ronald. And her, kissing in the hallway.

Then she was falling, Malfoy had ripped Ron off of her. He then shoved him against the wall, and growled, 'If you so much as look at her again, I will kill you, you understand me? She is mine.'

She closed her eyes, she knew she should be angry and outraged about Malfoy's possessiveness, but she found it sexy and so very Malfoy. Slytherin's were very jealous and possessive people when it came to what belonged to them, and apparently she belonged to him.

A hand touched her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open. Malfoy's face hovered over hers, a mere breath away. That was all.

'Let's go,' he whispered into her ear. She nodded and ignored the slumped form of Ron on the ground.

Malfoy led her through corridors upon corridors till they reached that room where it all came together. They quickly entered and Hermione breathed in, it was still the same but different, it didn't look as desolate as the last time, it looked as if in this room she could be with Malfoy in more ways then one.

'I hate when he touches you, I despise him so much. The thought and the sight of his slimy hands on you make me want to puke then kill him,' he said in a tight voice.

'I'll shower,' she murmured in return and a door popped out of nowhere on the opposite side of the room.

'Thank you, I just...i just...,' he looked at her and the look sent her nerves fraying. It was deep and intense and it was all directed at her.

'Malfoy...,' she was confused. What did that look mean? It was indescribable.

'Go shower, I'll wait here,' he settled on his side on the bed. Apparently he was dismissing her, she sighed and took that much needed shower.

Twenty- five minutes later, she finally came out. Seeing Malfoy still on the bed, she moved forward and heard the faint sound of snoring. He was asleep!

She smiled softly when she saw him hugging a pillow, burying his face into it ever so often. She crawled in beside him, then saw his arm fling out of nowhere and pull her to his side.

She smiled in content, all was well in the world. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt pressure on top of her, it was Malfoy who was admiring her jaw and collarbone. Spreading little nips and kisses here and there Malfoy was slowly driving her crazy.

'Please...,' she closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She wanted Malfoy, and she told herself not to panic when he pressed his erection against her cotton panties, sometime during the her nap her skirt settled around her waist.

'What?' he asked thickly. His eyes shone in the moonlight, and several candles littered the room.

Her mouth opened and he swooped down and took possession of her mouth, swirling his tongue inside, he was lost for a moment.

Her moans and sighs echoed in his mouth, sending thrills up and down his spine. And she was trying not to rub against him and hold on for dear life. Merlin, she was slowly losing her mind.

She shoved at Malfoy, and he reluctantly got up from her, she looked at him and saw his eyes darkened a few shades then its normal blue. She knew she looked like a common whore, her skirt around her waist, her hair in disarray, hickeys adorned her neck area, and her shirt was parted half way down her chest.

Then she looked at Malfoy and saw him in the exact same condition, he was hot and sweaty, and she highly noted the large item pressing against his black trousers.

Thoughts kept racing through her head, was this too fast? Was this too fast? Did she want Malfoy to be the one to give it to her? A lot of questions and not enough time.

Huh, she'd have to think about that.


	10. Yours

She had no idea where she was going. Why she was going anywhere. Draco looked sad when she made a run for it. But she couldn't help it, it was like lightning had struck her and for one moment she thought 'what the hell was she doing?' And with Draco! Although Draco was too sweet and too considerate now that he didn't have to worry about Death Eaters or fathers, everything was perfect now.

_Wasn't it?_

She would never admit that during the war she all but wondered if Draco would ever switch sides and defeat evil. Because despite everyone thinking that Draco was evil and sly and completely and utterly vindictive, Hermione knew different. She saw him once, after his father was sent to prison, she saw how sad he was. She saw how nothing made him smile, that his menacing smirk he showed everyone was simply a mask.

Finding a spot near the Gryffindor common room, she settled behind an armor and contemplated the situation. She was Hermione Granger, a bright witch of her year and she was sitting in a corner thinking about the problems in her life. But then were they really problems? A boy wanted her, and it was Draco Malfoy, the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. And he wanted her.

What was wrong with her that she needed time away to think about this? There was nothing to think about, because for once in her life she realized that she had it all, the great marks, friends, and a.. boyfriend?

Was he her boyfriend? Yeah, she definitely needed to think about that. She dropped her head into her hands and thought some more.

Although it took awhile, she finally decided that maybe it was okay for this moment not to know what her relationship with Draco was. It was the here and now. No time to think about it, just to throw caution into the wind.

It wasn't like her, but she was tired of always thinking and studying the right way to go about something. Now wasn't the time. It was time to go with the flow, and to life to the fullest. She was scared, terrified, naucious and a tad horny, but that was okay, because Draco would help her.

Hermione slowly got to her feet, and sitting in the same position for an hour set her legs shaking before she steadied herself. She needed to calm her nerves, for finding Draco and telling him that she was going to be.. his whore? or mistress? or whatever he wanted her to be, was enough for now.

And she hoped that Draco would want more, for Draco was a complicated specimen but he wasn't prone to emotions other then the vile ones. He felt things and she hoped that emotion she saw in his eyes earlier were anything if not sincere.

Following the way back to the Room of Requirement, she wondered if he was still waiting for her. Would he, or would he have left and moved onto someone else... she wondered.. the door flew open and she stepped in, spotting Draco still on the bed, snoring softly and still cuddling the pillow to his chest.

The sight brought tears into her eyes. He was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. And he was hers. Well, she hoped he was. The closing of the door behind her alerted him and his eyes fluttered open. Grey met brown. Then she knew.

'I'm yours,' she murmured from the foot of the bed.

And that's all he needed to hear.

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long. My boyfriend is back in town, and i was cleaning and spending time with him. But i'm back now, and with his laptop, and don't worry guys i'll be getting one soon. I hope. This is an emotional chapter, and i hoped you liked it. The dirty ones are coming next, i promise. LOL. And if you guys have any suggestions at all, just msg me. **


	11. Pleasure

She suddenly found herself on her back. Draco managed to release the comforter around his body and grabbed her before she could form another sentence, not that she was complaining. Being underneath him was exactly what she pictured it, exciting and restless for more.

'You're mine?'he whispered, placing the softest kisses along her neck, tickling her a tad. She didn't smile, it wasn't the time to make a joke about this. It was about making love to Draco, to have him love her back. To finally be rid of her blasted fear and experiment all she could with the gorgeous creature above her.

'I'm yours,'she replied back, trailing her hands up and down his chest. Chiseled and pale, it was flexed and it came in contact with her chest, making her arch up, for it felt too good.

'Good,'he murmured back. Rubbing entincingly against him, she tried to remember that this was important and that she needed to be alert in time to enjoy it. Then he bit her ear lobe, and all thoughts flew out of her head.

'I want you to do something for me, all right?'he grabbed one of her hands which managed to land itself in his hair and brought it between there bodies. He poised himself on her side and rubbed her hand against her blouse covered breast. 'Just keep rubbing, and tell me what it feels like, please.'

She looked into her eyes, how can anyone resist those eyes, those bright soul-filled eyes? She was hesitant at first, her palm pressing against the hard nub sticking through her shirt. Then became more insistent, rubbing both hands against her full breasts.

'What do you feel?'his voice was husky, she saw the tent resting in between what she could only imagine to be firm thighs, and looked at her.

Her eyes closed and she concentrated on the pressure of her fingers tweaking her nipples and the weight of her breasts in her hand. 'It feels good, like if i don't take off my blouse off right now I'll burst through the bloody thing.'

He chuckled and began the slow tortuously step of unbuttoning her blouse. It felt like forever when something warm wrapped itself around her bra clad nipple, she looked down and saw Draco forming a wet spot on her cotton bra. She cried out when he bit on it gently. If this was sex, she'd hit herself for not doing it ages ago.

'Draco!'she moaned out when he pushed the bra cup out and her full breast popped out, jiggled, then plopped into place on her slightly tan skin.

'Merlin, your breasts look gorgeous,'he growled against her ribs, trailing his tongue from the bottom of her breasts to the waistline of her skirt.

She shuddered and knew she was going to die. From pleasure!

**A/N: XqueseraseraX **

**i'm dedicating this chapter for you. I know it's random, well not for me, i love your reviews, they make me laugh and plus you love me. So i wanted to say thank you and dedicate this to you for being so loyal to this story.**

**Guys, this story isn't quite done yet, and if you have ADULTFANFICTION, you would know why. There is a lot on that list that i need to do. **

**So here's the link: hp./authors.php?no1296844798**

**check out the summary and tell me your ideas. LOL. I'm being really naughty with this story. **

**I'll dedicate my story to every person who was ever loyal to this story in future chapters. Thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much this means to me.**

**I won't cry... thank the god Vinny is here. And yes Delanae he is here, he is sleeping in the basement as i type this. But it's like 1.30 in the morning here so...**

**Well review me... hehe... i love this story and don't want it to end, but maybe i'll write a sequel...i'll figure something out. **

**Nobody**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, i have some good news. I've realized that this story is moving too fast, so i posted a new- different version on the dark mark. If you want to check it out, go to;**

**w w w . t h e - d a r k - m a r k . c o m**

**and try and find me in most recent. WritingInTheDarkness is still my name, and check out the banner that my Boyfriend made, and just review me on there or on here on what you think.**

**I'm still updating on this site, with the fast version. So if you think it's confusing, i can repost up the slow chapters over the fast ones. AND if you are still confused, then just message me please. **

**This story- still not sure how many chapters it will be, but it won't end anytime soon. **

**Check out w w w . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t**

**Read the summary for Breathe Out, So I Can Breathe You In. My name is also WritingInTheDarkness. **

**Hope you guys aren't confused, confused. Stay my loyal fan. Another chapter will be up this weekend. **

**Nobody..  
**


	13. Yummy!

She felt like she was on fire. This torture was driving her absolutely crazy. Draco was scooting down the bottom of her skirt, then he suddenly stopped and looked back up at her and she thought she would go dizzy with want. Nothing, absolutely nothing felt as good as it did right now. Not with Ron, not even getting high grades and beating everyone else. Nothing.

'Hermione, we're not going to do anything you don't want to do, but I want to try something else. Do you mind if I take off your skirt?' he whispered against her stomach, making her shut her eyes.

'Please, whatever you want. I beg you,' she moaned out when Draco licked a path down her stomach, teasing her.

The little bastard. Teasing her like that, even though she wanted it so much. His hand continued to the top of her skirt, bringing it down her tan legs, and plopping it behind him. She wore white cotton underwear- for she wasn't expecting Malfoy to be.. well, where he was now. So the need to wear fancy underwear escaped her mind that morning.

'Please, stop teasing me,' she rasped, clutching his hair. The hair that fell across her stomach.

'God, Hermione. Look at you, you look so...so..sexy,'

Hermione moaned out and arched up into Malfoy's wondering mouth and hands. She couldn't handle this anymore, Malfoy's hands were touching her in places she though no one would ever touch. Except Ron at one point. But never again will she think of Ron like that. There wasn't as much chemisty as there was at this moment, with Malfoy's hands on her.

It felt explosive, and she felt delirious. As if, at any moment she'll fall from heightening pleasure.

' I can't think, you need to stop,' Hermione said, pushing Malfoy away. It was becoming to much. The pleasure, and the pain of not having herself filled was becoming all too much.

He was driving her insane, but she needed to think logically about this.

'Why, Hermione? Don't you want me?' he sounded hurt, and she rushed to mend her mistake.

'No, I do want you, Draco, you should know that. But, it's just so strange, being in your arms, when not long ago I couldn't stand any part of you,' she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

'I get that, Hermione, but this is the beginning of something new. We can experience everything together. Don't you want to?' he looked at her with bright smoldering eyes. She flushed, for what else was she supposed to do. It was such a tempting offer, experiencing everything with Malfoy. Experiencing all sorts of passion and pleasure, with someone who was gorgeous.

'Yes,' she thought before that she wanted this, that's when she said 'I'm yours,' but now she meant it. She didn't want to give this up, she wanted to know everything with Malfoy- Draco, that is.

'Good,' he smiled and she was stunned. His smile was perfect, one that he rarely bestowed on anyone.

'So, do we continue?' she murmured, moving closer. Draco continued smiling.

'Maybe not right now,' he looked at her and grinned, 'How bout we go to that class, that were 10 minutes late for and then we continue?'

'What!' Hermione immediately got to feet, and realizing that she was almost all naked she clutched the green silk bed sheet to her body and flushed red when she managed to flash Draco her front and backside.

'Yummy,' he tried catching her, but she skipped away. Clutching the clothes to her chest and trying not to be distracted by Draco's well- form. He looked ravishing. His hair was tousled and his lips were red from unabashedly kissing her skin and his clothes were wrinkled, and she thought, 'What a beautiful being,' then flushed again when she caught Draco's arrogant smirk.

She got dressed and whirled around, aiming her being for the door, when hands wrapped themselves around her and pulling her soundly against a solid form. Draco, apparently, wasn't ready to leave yet.

'Draco, we have to go, we have class now,' she shrieked, when he licked the hollow of her neck

His rumbling laughter sounded and she flushed again. She sounded like a dying cat.

'Fine, I'll let you go for now. But, I'm not going to all that innocent in class,' he replied lazily in her ear.

Hermione smiled and left, followed closely by Draco.


	14. Too Much

She knew never to trust a Malfoy. Especially Draco. He was true to his word, the minute we entered the classroom, there wasn't any seats left.

'You two, ten points each for being late and disrupting my class. Now seat over there,' and by there he meant all the way in the front. Where everyone could see them.

'Oh, I wonder what I'll do to the little kitty from Gryffindor,' his voice was low and husky against her ear. She felt faint for some strange reason.

'Malfoy, stop. Everyone can see us,' she turned around and earned an apolegtic glance from Harry who was sitting in the middle section behind her, while Ron was red, because she was seating with Malfoy. Didn't Ron know that jealously doesn't become him.

She smiled shortly and turned back. Opening up her Potion's text to 'Creating a healing potion for the less severe.' She very suddenly gasped when a hand creped up her skirt. And obviously Malfoy took it upon himself to keep his word.

'Stop it,' she tried moving away but his hand just crept closer.

'Why should I?' he looked behind him and smiled implishly at Harry and Ron, and then turned to me and scowled.

'Malfoy, Snape could see us, everyone could see us,' she was panicing, she tried pushing his hand away but his firm grip help her in place.

It traveled farther up, teasing the underside of her knickers. Her breathe caught and she stared intently at the tabletop. Malfoy didn't even touch her _there_ and she felt like she was going to fall over.

She bit her lip to stop from moaning when Malfoy's hand creped up under her butt. How he managed that? She had no idea. She tried not to whimper, but found it very difficult. His warm hand was pushing her knickers aside to penetrate what she could hope was her center and they were in Potion's class, right at the front of class.

'Come on, Granger. Don't you feel naughty for giving in to me? Tell me,' he asked, looking down at his text.

Biting her lip, she knew she couldn't lie to him. He made her feel things she never felt before. Not even Ron, the boy whom she thought at one point she loved never made her feel so wanton and desirable. It was too tempting to give Malfoy everything that she couldn't give Ron.

'Yes, I love it. Is that what you want to hear?' she hissed out, unconsciously rocking her hips in time with his wandering fingers, that were slowly starting to penetrate her.

'Good, little girl,' she tried not to moan out loud. But Malfoy was using such dirty words, it was wreaking havoc with her mind.

It was becoming too much. She had no idea what was wrong with her, and she didn't want to know. She got to her feet, ignoring Malfoy's grasping hand and Harry calling her voice. She whirled around and ran for it.

She felt dizzy, and confused. It felt like every emotion she had ever felt was bombarding her, again and again. She wished that she could move foward and take that unknown step with Malfoy by her side but...

It was all too much, and she had no idea what to do about it.

**A/N: It's short, i know. But i don't want you to think that she is immediately going to jump into bed with Malfoy. I HAVE NO IDEA when this story is going to end, but i do know that it will be within the year. I have so much going on, and so little time it's crazy. I have school, Vinny, and plus my moms in the hospital so i have to take care of her as well. But i'm not giving up on Breathe Out... not in a million years. Just be patient.**

**Lovez, Nobody  
**


	15. Wet

'Why did you ran away from me like that?' Draco's voice asked from behind the bookcase.

Hermione wondered what she could tell him- she was terrified of how he made her feel. It was indescribable. After she left Snape's class, she ran right to the library- her safe haven. A place that was hers- not many people were there on the dreary afternoon. Except of course her and Draco.

'What do you want me to say?' she murmured, trying to study the book in front of her.

'I want you to tell me the truth,' he sat beside her and looked at her with those big gray eyes. Eyes that could see into her eyes, eyes that a couple of years ago didn't show any emotion but now shone brighter then the brightest sun.

What was is about Draco that made her feel like losing all control? He was gorgeous, and he made it clear that he was mine and only mine. And that she was his. But it was all too confusing in her opinion- for someone to have hated her a year ago now suddenly want her so much, it was a tad suffocating.

'I want you, Draco. I really do, but you literally scare me,' she said, looking at him. He didn't look any different- no expression showed.

'You think I'm not scared as well? Hermione, I have wanted you since I can remember and us becoming friends, then lovers. I never thought I could fa- like someone like you, and I can't bear the thought of you not here, with me,' she thought she might have died.

'Draco...,' she whimpered. Oh Merlin, she had no idea how it happened. But she could honestly say that she was unconditional and irrevocably in love with him.

He leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her with everything he had. And she kissed back with everything she wanted to surrender. She was surrendering to Draco Malfoy. The boy she was in love with.

'Oh God, you drive me crazy. Let's get out of here,' he whispered in her ear, once he pulled away. She looked up at him and immediately got up, forgetting her books and parchments on the table.

'Where are we going?' she asked, clutching his hand, and tried to calm her racing heart.

'Somewhere I only know,' he muttered huskily.

He led us into another room, on the 8th floor. It wasn't the room of requirement and it wasn't a classroom, it was sort of like a bedroom- for one person. That was odd, she never read about this in Hogwarts: a history.

'Where did you find this?' she looked around, noting the window In the corner, and the large bed that took up half the room, and the furnace that took up most of the wall beside the door.

'I was bored once, so I opened every door in this castle, and I found this room, I also found several others in the Slytherin dungeons and in the forbidden forest. There were small rooms hidden under a tree in the forest, I stumbled across it one day when we were in first year- when we had detention,' he said, smiling at Hermione.

'Sly little thing,' she said in return. She sat down on the bed and Draco sat down beside her.

'I am Slytherin. I want to try something different this time, I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen,' he replied.

She caught her breathe when she looked into those eyes. She closed them and she felt his breathe on her face. 'I think you are really sexy,' he felt her head to toe.

'I think that I could make love to you all day, until you can't walk anymore. And you will always, always think of me, filling you until the point where you cum you're fucking brains out,' he added.

Hermione moaned, and tried not to picture it. Even thought she had, for a week or so. It wasn't that hard to picture Draco in between her legs, giving her what she desired. She felt herself get wet, and flushed red when she knew that Draco could smell it.

'Hermione, what I wouldn't give to tease that little slit of yours, to have you completely at my mercy. Have those sweet juices running down my hard dick and have them mix with my juices. Merlin, it would be so fucking good,' he whispered, licking the underside of her neck.

'Oh...oh..,' she moaned. Rubbing her legs together didn't stop the ache from disappearing. His hand moved down her neck, to her breast- squeezing it, then down to her slit that was barely covered by her white knickers.

'Ohhh.. you are so wet. And you are mine right? All mine, and no one else can touch you, because, Hermione, once you give yourself to me, you're mine forever,' he muttered.

She was perfectly fine with that. Completely fine, wouldn't have it any other way. He slipped a finger inside her, and her hips arched up and her blouse was torn opened by Draco's skillful hands.

'It wouldn't be that hard to slip myself inside you, here, feel it,' he took out his manhood and grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his thickness. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened. he made her bend over.

'Draco.. please,' she moaned.

'What did I say about talking?' then he proceded to spank her.


	16. Same

Oh Merlin, she felt like Heaven. It wasn't that she was underneath him, at his mercy. No it was that she was Hermione, a witch that was too intelligent, too sly and too sexy for words. That's why he wanted to spend all day and as long as he could making sure that she knew that.

'Hermione, dear lord Hermione,' he spanked her again, just for the heck of it. Her butt bruised very easily and he smiled at that. 'Your little arse right here gets red bloody fast, doesn't it?'

All she could do was moan.

'Please, Draco,' she whimpered out.

'Don't talk unless I say so,' he snapped out. But it didn't frighten her, because she knew, somehow, she knew Draco would never hurt her.

She was still beneath him, on her back now, with her skirt around her waist and her knickers almost completely shoved down, yet Draco wasn't touching her. He was tense and staring at her intently from up top. He was too sexy for words and she wondered why she was the lucky one to receive his attention.

'Wait,' Hermione pushed herself up, and the rest of her knickers slide down and off her feet, 'I need to know, before we continue, why you are here with me?'

'Hermione,' he said, his silver eyes penetrating her soul. She felt light-headed and delirious, 'Merlin, there are no words to describe how everything changed within a blink of an eye. First, we were enemies, I hated you so much, I wish so many bad things on you, but then everything last year with Dumbledore and Snape, and helping the Order, it didn't seem like me anymore.'

He sat up, and bent his knee and continued to look at her, not once breaking eye contact. Probably to make sure that he wasn't lying. She didn't care, she just wanted to know when all this started happening, these feelings and emotions started arising her, scaring her half to death of feeling more then just lust for Draco, but the real thing. Love.

'What was you, then?' she questioned quietly.

'To tell you the truth, I still don't know. I just know that I didn't want to be commanded by a guy who was as crazy as the rest of the wizards and witches out there. I didn't want to kill innocent people because of there blood or whether they were traitors or evil enough to do an Unforgivable on someone. I wanted out of there, that's why I joined the Order. That's why I'm here, right now, with you. I don't care about anything else. Just right now,' he breathed.

She shook her head. And leaned in, pressing the lightest kiss against his swollen mouth. It was achingly slow, but she tried to put all her love into that one kiss. She slowly pulled away and took in a deep breathe.

Draco was looking at her with a stunned look on his face. He looked too gorgeous for words. 'Hermione,' he muttered. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on a person, especially Draco who was all but happy.

'Why are you smiling like that for?' she asked, looking at him with big brown eyes.

'Because this is it. I've known you seven years, liked you for one and fell in love with you in about a day. This is it, Hermione,' he breathed on her face.

Her heart quickened and she swore her face was going to turn into a huge tomato, but that was okay. Because this was it. The moment of truce. Maybe unconsciously she always did love Draco, maybe a part of her always wished that he wouldn't be so cold and distant towards while growing up, but then maybe it was for the best. Maybe that's what it took for her to be with him today.

That's why she was afraid of Ron, because he wasn't Draco. He never was. She'll forgive Ron, eventually, because it wasn't his fault that she was never in love with him.

She pulled away from Draco and looked him in the eye, and uttered the words she thought she never would.

'I love you, Draco,'

His lips swooped down, attacking hers till she was flat on her back with Draco on top of her doing everything in his power to get her clothes off.

'Same.'

**A/N: What i didn't tell you guys was that my mom just passed. It will be a month today. My mom wouldn't want me to wallow and get depressed, so i'm trying to continue with my life. I didn't tell you in the last chapter because, well, i'm not sure. But i'm here, and i'm okay. So, this is chapter 15 of Breathe Out. I hope you guys like it, and i hope you guys review me and tell me what you think. This story, i think, is one of my bests. I know saying i love you, is a little too soon. But that it love at first sight- or in this case love (when Draco finally turns to the good side)- at alot of sight. Sorry, a little stupid. LOL**

**Nobody..**


	17. Gasps

She loved him. SHE LOVED HIM! She actually told him that she loved him. He felt like jumping in the air and screaming to the Heavens.

Draco continued kissing her and taking off her clothes, he was down to her bra and knickers. Oh Merlin, he was going to see her naked soon. The thought send a pool of heat to his lower regions, making him- possibly- even harder.

'Oh, Draco, is that your wand? Or are you just happy to see me?' she pointed conspicuously at his pants and he grinned evilly.

'No, 'Mione, I'm really really happy to see you,' he whispered against her lips, kissing her gently.

She whimpered, and he took great satisfaction that he was the only one whom could make her feel like this. Whom could make her writhe and moan and beg but still be denied the sheer pleasure only he can give her. And eventually he will give it to her.

'What's wrong? And I am allowing you to talk now, before I let you off, never again, you got it?' he demanded, grabbing her chin in his hand.

'Stop teasing me! Give it to me or get lost. I can get it from someone else,' she said it in her most teasing tone.

Something inside him went off and he saw red. The thought of anyone, ANYONE, touching Hermione.. anyone made him so angry he could cast an Unforgivable.

'I know the Weasel touched you, and you're lucky I didn't hex the damn bastard, but if anyone, so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll kill him,' he growled and she shrunk back.

'Draco,' the moment was ruined. She scrambled off the bed and found all her scattered clothes, quickly putting them on and heading for the door.

'Hermione, please. Stay,' he was asking her but she knew she had to deny him. This was crazy- Draco shouldn't be so.. possessive.. of her.

'I have to go, I've suddenly realized that I have homework. I'm sorry. Owl me later,' she slipped out quietly and fled. Fled all the way to the safe confines of her house.

Draco felt so stupid. He hadn't meant to scare her. But she needed to know how he felt about this. That no one could touch her except him. Only him. Merlin, is it so hard to find a girl who would appreciate this uncommon trait. Obviously not.

He'd wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Then give her reasons behind his decision to make her his. She'd see it his way. He will make her.

The next morning, Hermione went down for breakfast with Harry and Ron. Hermione was still ignoring Ron and Ron was of course still trying to make up for it. She will give it another week and then maybe say something civil like a 'hello' but nothing else.

After fitful sleeping, she realized that she will never sleep. She blamed it on Draco, he had to be so Slytherin. Not that she minded the sly part of his personality but to go as far as to say she loved it. No, not in her lifetime. Draco was too much last night. She loved him and he loved her but it was so uncommon of her to hear him speak like that. Like he was her territory and no can pass on that piece of land.

Ron wasn't like that. Ron wasn't much, she had to be honest. At first he was sweet but then she realized that they had nothing in common except Harry and not much else was different. She liked walking back to Gryffindor and knowing that he was waiting for her, but other then that, he just wasn't Draco.

Draco would take advantage of the situation. He would overwhelm her with his touch and make her lose herself in him.

Plus, they had things in common. Loads of things. From Potions – excluding Snape. And Magical creatures, and how Divination was ridiculous and they had the same views on the blood issue. Hermione was still getting to know him, she thought he was sweet, and rugged, and possessive and sly, and hilarious. He was everything she had hoped in Ron.

She snapped back to the present and sat down. Helping herself to eggs and toast with jam, she decided to stop thinking and just eat. Then she would think.

'I need to talk to you,' someone drawled from behind her.

She turned and got up, knowing immediately who it was. She shot Ron and Harry a look and headed out the doors with Draco at her heels. He started leading the way when they were out of the Great Hall.

He lead them outside, barely concealed by a tree that looked like the whomping and he made her lean against the bark.

'You told me you love me, and yet you ran like a scared little kitty,' he mocked.

She flushed red and turned her head away.

'I am not going to say i'm sorry for pretty much telling you that you belong to me. Because Hermione, you do. The minute you let me touch you, you were mine to play with,' he continued.

'I am no ones,' she snapped back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Okay, let's look it at this way. How would you like it If I played with you and someone wanted to start playing with me? What if Pansy wanted to start fucking me, shagging me against the bloody wall and I said yes? What if I was with you and someone else took what belonged to you? I'm yours, Hermione,' he motioned to himself with his hand.

Merlin, that's all she could see. Draco with someone else. Someone else touching him like the way she wanted to touched him and had touched him.

'I don't think you would like that very much. The thought of some other girl touching my chest, riding my cock, screaming my name, begging and begging for more and more,' he smirked when he knew he got her.

NO! NO! NO! 'NO! I would not like that. I would hate that. Is that what you want to hear? That you Draco Malfoy belong to me and no one else. That no else can touch you except me, the girl you love,'

Gasps were heard. Hermione shut her eyes and willed herself not to turn around and witness what she knew could only be disaster.

Draco smiled and waved at people. Hermione slowly turned around and saw dozens of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Gryffindors. And better yet Harry and Ron standing there with their mouths open looking ready to faint.

'You could have shushed me,' she muttered at Draco. He put his arm around her waist, drew her in and kissed her. With tongue. More gasps and this time coughing, like someone was about to choke.

She pulled away and he whispered 'It's too much fun this way.'

Hermione growled.


	18. Let's Go

'Draco, when I'm through with you, you're going to wish your mother never produced you,' she muttered. Still with her back towards him.

She was facing the growing crowd- a crowd that if anything was getting bigger. Did no one have lives? That they all had to stand there and stare at her and Draco like were Mer people. She didn't risk moving her head to the side, otherwise she would see her best friends heart broken faces.

This wasn't her fault. Draco made her commit, made her feel naughty and desirable. She knew that Ron and Harry would ever understand what this relationship stood for. Because it was more then just sex. It was love-making, and she was in love. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else.

Draco gave her that hope. That no one would ever make her feel like that again. No one. Not even Ron.

'What are you doing with 'Mione, Malfoy?' Ron's voice roared through. Hermione winced and turned to see Draco's laughing face.

This wasn't good. She didn't want anyone knowing about their relationship, since they just started it. It was a personal thing and she didn't want it ruined by people asking questions or bothering them about bloodlines and the war.

Their relationship was the beginning of something new. Something that was just for her and Draco.

'I'm not doing anything with Hermione, that she doesn't want me to do. Right, Hermione?' Draco's silky voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She smiled tentatively at Harry and Ron and nodded, 'Draco and I are together.'

It felt odd saying that. Draco and I. She glanced at Draco and saw him staring at her. Those soul-searching eyes made her heart start beating faster and she suddenly felt weak. His eyes suddenly turned a dark gray, lust shot through her.

Everyone was gone. Just them. Draco took two steps and crashed his lips down to her. Hermione moaned and clutched at him harder.

Just them. That's the way she wanted it.

Then someone pulled her away. She was whirled around and looking at Ron.

'Mione, what are you doing? You're kissing him. Is that why you left me? Because you wanted to be with ferret boy here,' now Hermione was angry.

'I left you because there wasn't anything there. Nothing for me to acknowledge. I didn't love you like I did. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm in love with Draco now. And no, it isn't the love potion or a lust one. I really do love him. He makes me so... so.. it's indescribable,' she still felt Draco's eyes on her. It made her happy and her sudden angry mood vanished.

'You fell out of love with me,' he murmured. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and her interior cracked a little. She really didn't want to lose Harry or Ron as friends. But she honestly, after a week could not picture her life without Draco. He slithered his way into her life and she's keeping him there.

'I'm sorry, Ron. I love you like a friend,' she said, looking at him still.

'We'll see about that,' then his lips were on her. She tried pushing him away, she felt guilty because the kiss did nothing for her. Then suddenly she was against something hard. A body, of sorts.

'Touch her again, and I swear to Merlin, I will kill you,' Draco said from behind her. He was the thing she fell on.

'Calm down there, Malfoy. We're leaving now,' that was the first time she heard Harry say something. He looked calm, and collected. Not like Ron- who looked like he wanted to throttle Draco.

'Harry?' she asked cautiously. Maybe it was just her. Maybe he was angry at her.

'I'm not mad Hermione. I just wish you would've told me. Malfoy and I had come to a truce, so I'm okay with him, if you are,' he motioned to Draco, who inclined his head back.

'Thank you, Harry,' she hugged him and he hugged her back. She felt so happy. She felt like yelling and screaming and dancing. Everything that was joyous. Because everything was right In her life.

Ron was still mad, but eventually he'd get over it. He promised her once that they would always stay friends. She would keep him to his word. She didn't want to lose Ron, especially all that happened between them. She felt bad that she couldn't return his feelings and felt even more guilty because she was in love with someone that he swore he would always hate.

'Let's go, 'Mione,' Draco tugged on her hand and she went to him. They left with everyone still staring at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed freely. Merlin, it felt good.

'Are you happy?' he whispered in her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine. She leaned on her toes and softly pressed her mouth to his for a simple kiss.

'Oh, Merlin,' she heard him mutter before he gathered her in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it.

'Yeah, let's definitely go,' Hermione said, dragging him away for the first time.


	19. Take Off

Draco didn't know where Hermione was taking him, but he knew he definitely wanted to go. He had no idea how he went from lusting after the bushy haired girl to falling so over his head for her. He knew he did love her. The racing in his heart and the tingling in his palm were just the first signs.

If they were to make love tonight, he knew he could never leave her. Hermione was a virgin, and he didn't want her thinking that once he has had her that he would toss her aside. It wasn't going to be like this, he was going to take her on dates and to his Manor so she could see all the books and then we'll see where they go from there. Maybe marriage, maybe even kids.

Draco wouldn't mind that at all. A picture flashed in his mind, a little girl with brown busy hair and his startling gray eyes. He grinned like a Cherise cat.

'Hermione, where are we going?' even though anywhere was fine with him.

'Room of requirement,' she threw over her shoulder. He noticed that her skin had a flush appearance. Huh, she was thinking dirty things. Of all the things he could do to her. And that was a lot.

Teasing her sensitive skin on her neck , dropping nips on her lovely breasts, caressing her flat tummy and then going into forbidden territory and sticking his length deep inside her till she felt him to her very core.

His face broke out into a sweat. Her hair fanning the pillow, her chest heaving with deep breaths, her legs squishing together to stop the heat and ache from becoming prominent, the sound of his name coming off her lips. He touched his head, and tried to calm his excitement, even though he could feel himself pulsating.

'God, Hermione, you're making this really hard,' he said looking at the top of his pants. Hermione followed his lead and looked down there as well. She managed to get an even redder face.

'Sorry,' yeah, like that was going to help him. He was hard and throbbing, and he wanted to be in her so bad, and she was saying sorry, like it was never going to happen.

'You know? I am going to fuck you,' he said, walking into her as she had suddenly stopped.

He didn't care if they were in the hallway where everyone could see them, he didn't give a Merlin's ass that he was about to fuck Hermione right here if she didn't stop being so sweet and innocent.

'What?' she asked.

He pressed himself against her back, so she felt every part of him and muttered, ' I said I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you scream, little girl.'

Hearing her pant just made this so much more easier. He took the lead, taking them up the stairs. Once they got to RoR, he opened the door and let them in.

'Draco,' she murmured breathlessly. She was leaning against the door, and Merlin, did she look seductive? Her skirt shifted a little, causing him to see more leg, and her white blouse all but flaunted her well endowed chest.

'Tell me Hermione, what do you want to do with me, right now?' he sat down on the bed in the corner, and waited for her to come to him.

'What?' she looked scared, like a deer in the headlight, as a muggle would quote.

'I know you want to fuck me, tell me what how exactly you want to accomplish that.'

'Um..mmm... I can't do this, Draco. It's too strange, ' she turned and opened the door, just to have to shut again.

'You are not going anywhere, for a very, very long time,' he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'Did you want Weasel?'

'What?' she whipped around.

'I said, did you want the Weasel?' he pronounced each word.

'I thought I did at one time, at the beginning of our relationship, but he never tried anything and I didn't bother myself,' she looked him square in the face. He hated that she wanted someone other then him. Despised it, actually.

'Do you want me more then him?'

She nodded frantically, licking her upper lip, making him groan. Oh, the things this women could do. Drive a saint to Hell and back for wanting her. They were only 17 but Merlin, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

'What did you do with him?' he questioned, trying to hold himself back from touching her.

'He touched me and kissed me, that was it,' she looked down at her feet. And he looked pained, he touched her. HE TOUCHED HER. He knew that the Weasel did touch her, but for him to hear it, and see it in his mind.

'Tell me, right now, what you want from me,' he said, through gritted teeth. He could punch Weasel later, for touching what belonged to him.

'I want you to touch me,' she whispered.

'Where?'

'Right here,' she motioned to her chest. He stepped forward and cupped her breasts, through her blouse. She moaned his name, and he became even more hard.

'What now?'

'I want you to take off all your clothes,' she sounded daring, but he knew she was scared of what this might lead to. He was going to get naked anyway, because he wanted her to know for sure that he wasn't going to shag her and then leave. He wanted her to trust him implicitly.

'All right,' he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a lean pale chest.

She flushed more and he grinned evilly. She asked for him to get naked, and that's just what he would do.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 17 of Breathe Out. Now I am going to be true to my word, I will be done this fic on New Year's. Dec 31, so look out for the conclusion of this story. I am aiming for 19 chapters. 1 for tomorrow, and 1 for the 31st. **

**I want to thank you guys again for reviewing and loving this story, I had so much fun writing it. I had a comment tell me that Hermione was a little bold, you'll find out why in the next chapter, but the main reason is.. because she can. That's all I can give you. LOL. And I love those teasing comments. Yes, I know I'm teasing you guys. You guys are the greatest, you have no idea how happy I am that you guys love this story. It is one of my favorite, and will soon be coming to an end. But I sent a long time on this story.. BUT I will be going back to The Thought Of It All... a really In Character story, taking place during the book Half Blood. **

**So keep being loyal. And hopefully you'll come with me when I'm starting other stories.. **

Nobody..


	20. 1st ending Continue

'I'll do anything you want me to do,' he said to reassure her. Hermione smiled, relieved that Draco wasn't pushing her too far. She knew that she would get scared and run out again, and frankly she was tired of running.

She wanted Draco, so much. It psychically ached. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her, just so she knew that she was the only one for Draco. They loved each other, and she wanted him to know that she wanted to be him in the most intimate way.

Just the thought of Draco filling her was too tempting a thought. And he was standing in front of her getting naked.

He had just taken off his shirt and was slowly teasing her by taking off his school pants in a slow manner. Hermione quickly lost her breathe. Draco was wearing silk boxers, the shade of a forest green. The color for Slytherin.

She blushed and looked down, undoubtedly noticing the bulge in his boxers. Something was coming to life. She would have ran for the hills but Draco was looking like he wanted to eat for dinner.

Draco was about to remove his knickers when he caught the look on Hermione's face. A look of absolutely lust and love. If she wasn't looking him like that, he would have thought that the whole bit with the Weasel and her afraid of sex was a bunch of a rubbish.

Maybe it was sex with Weasel, because if he were in that situation he would have been terrified of sex as well.

'Are you ready?' he asked quietly. Hermione nodded, and without answering started to take off her clothes. The robes did nothing for her appearance. She had a curvaceous body- one that didn't fill out but had enough structure to hold onto. Her breasts fit his hand perfectly, and her thin and short frame just managed to squeeze itself under his chin. She was perfect.

'You're beautiful, 'Mione,' he murmured, helping her out of her blouse. The white cotton bra although pristine left little to the imagination since her whole breast was practically spilling out the top. The white knickers did little to hold her innocence. She was an angel – with enough courage to be labeled wanton, only by him though.

'Do I?' he asked, gesturing to his boxers, which he hasn't taken off, for her benefit.

She was starting to looking afraid, and he didn't want her running off if that meant he had to chase after her naked. She slowly nodded. She looked so comfortable near the door in only her knickers and bra, he motioned for her to come over and sit.

She complied. He was pulling off his boxers, looking into her eyes the whole time to make sure all goes well.

It wasn't about just laying Hermione anymore. It was about loving her because she deserved her. It was about making her feel something so wild and inhibited that slowly it'll make everyone at school realize that they misjudged the smart one for a responsive one. Who wasn't so consumed in studies, who had time to just be free and have fun in life.

He was going to make it his sole duty that by end end of tonight Hermione will only know pleasure wit him and him only. This wasn't a one-time thing. He wasn't going to run afterwards and brag about what a tasty little treat she was. He had more respect for her to realize that maybe she was the one for him. The one that he was supposed to be with.

The boxers landed around his feet. And the look on Hermione's face was comical. She looked like fish out of the water. Mouth open, eyes bulging, trying to suck in as much water to survive.

He chuckled, and snapped Hermione out of her trance. 'It'll fit, don't worry.'

She didn't look any less worried. He moved towards her. Grabbing her shoulders, and making her look at him. 'I'm not going to hurt you, and if right now you say you don't want to anymore, we'll stop. I want you to trust me,' his voice was soothing, relaxing.

'I know, Draco,' she looked down at him again then at his face, and kissed him. And he kissed back, with everything inside of him, he didn't want to frighten, he swore to himself that he would never hurt her, but Merlin, he couldn't stop kissing her.

Her tongue timidly touched his. This was the first time that she kissed him on her own free will, and he wasn't disappointed. He knew she was inexperienced, but he was there to help her. His tongue immediately touched hers, slowly prodding, till she moaned. Then gentleness seeped into something more violent.

His teeth clashed with hers, his tongue swirled around meeting with as much as he could. Her breathe smelled minty and something uniquely Hermione, just like the scent on her body. She moaned again, and he thought he was going to die right there.

He started nibbling on her lips, sucking her tongue, while he held her face in his hands. He pressed closer against her, hearing the little gasp when she felt his erection near her private parts. His lips moved further down, sucking on the delicate spot on her neck, her breathing hitched and he took complete enjoyment of knowing he would do this for her.

Cupping her breasts, the nipple was partially at view, he took the bra straps and gently slid them down till he full chest popped out at him. Oh Merlin, it was better. Her breasts were perky and nipples were rock hard from the draft in the semi- cold room.

'Let us continue,' he whispered against her ample bosom.

She just moaned. He smiled.


	21. Final ending Never Again!

He was going to faint. He was literally going to faint. She was so stunningly beautiful that she took his breathe away. That's how powerful her appearance was. And she was almost nude, one more piece of clothing and she was going to be his.

'God, Hermione, you're so..so,' he murmured in her ear. There were no words, what could he possibly say?

'Draco...'

Taking a nipple into his mouth, he proceeded to suck all its worth. Her skin looked divine and he just wanted more... and more. His hand slowly trailed down her body, making her arch up into his hand. He made it to the little nub and massaged it...just a little.

'DRACO!' Hermione screamed into the night.

'That's it, cum for me little kitty,' he whispered harshly.

Her eyes clenched tight. Oh Merlin, she was going to cum again just hearing his voice talk dirty like that. As if he heard what she said, he pulled her closer.

'Little kitty is going to cum for me right? You'll cum over my hands right... and my face,' moving down quickly before she could reject, he buried his face in her lips, sucking and slurping out every drop of wetness that came out. Trailing a path down her thigh to just below her knee, he moved back up teasing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

She writhed and moaned his name. He felt powerful and gave her pussy a forceful lick, from the hole to the angry nub at the top. She screamed his name and came, nearly missing his hair.

'Please... oh Merlin, stop,' she kept shaking her head and he grinned evilly.

'We are not quite done yet. Are you still scared?' she immediately shook her head, and the blush that came to her cheeks made him pause and stare. How had he not notice that about her? That she was undeniably beautiful.

'I can't be. I wouldn't be doing this with someone I didn't lo-'she didn't finish her sentence before his mouth was on hers. And they were pressed together, right there on the bed. Barely clothed but so much in love.

'I'm going to undress now,' he took everything off, very quickly. He couldn't wait to just have her, under him, on top of him, just against him where he could feel her plump breasts against him and her cunt squeezing the bloody Hell out of his cock.

Now he stood before her naked as the day he was born and he felt embarrassed. He wasn't exactly a virgin (having lost it the year before to no one important) but he has never been in love with someone and want to give so much more then just satisfaction. He wanted to give Hermione love, tenderness, and the great art of making love.

'Oh Draco, you are beautiful,' his body reddened and his dick swelled.

'Hermione....,' she crawled on all fours to the end of the bed and slowly reached out to the base of her dick. He moaned and she grew more bold, touching the tip and playing with his balls. He couldn't take this anymore... when had Hermione get so.. so... curious about the male anatomy. Maybe next time she could explore more.. but now was the time to fuck.

'Go over there, lay out on your back and spread those nice legs of yours,' she moaned and did what she was told.

'Draco, are you going to make love to me?' she looked so innocent, and he was guilty because he was going to take it away from her. But they both wanted it, so badly.

'Yes, I am,' he moved closer and muttered a contraceptive spell. Better safe then sorry, although he wouldn't mind one day when Hermione could bear his children. But not in school and not when they were watched by the whole bloody school whom had no bloody lives.

He placed himself between her legs. He grabbed his cock and teased her nether lips with it, earing a hiss and a moan from the girl that was under him. He pressed in a little.. then withdrew, then pressed in again the withdrew. It was becoming difficult when the girl under him wouldn't stop clenching around him making him want to spill all his seed in her.

Gritting his teeth, he withdrew then slammed all the way in. Tears leaked out of her eyes and he immediately stilled, not wanting to add more soreness then needed.

Tight. Way too tight. Like a glove on a hand. Like a bra holding up breasts. Like a shut book. All very, very tight.

Pulling out, he shoved back in. Her legs wrapped themselves around him and he bit the side of her neck, marking her as his. He nipped at her collar bone, breathed dirty words in her ear, did everything in his power to make her scream his names to the Heavens.

In. Out. Over and over again. Her body clenching him. He stroked her nub, and she arched up, pressing her breasts into his chest more. He pressed her flat into the mattress, and with hangs on the headboard, he fucked her harder. Moaning into her ear to just milk him, to take ever drop of him.

Pumping his way inside her very core. His balls slapping against her ass, and her cum dripping down his leg, he was in ecstasy. Her arms around his back, digging there way in. She was moaning in his ear, breathing rapidly. Her hair spilled around the pillow and he continued fucking her. Fucking her till they were both dead from sheer exhaustion.

Her legs tightened, he knew she was about to blow. He pounded in more, hitting that sweet spot in the back, making her arch and him to arch back just as hard. Sweat rolled down their bodies and the friction they were making was clogging up all there senses. Just fucking. Just finding fulfillment.

One thrust, two thrust. He moaned out loud, pumping into her viciously, rubbing her clit and summing to violently that he made both their bodies arch off the bed.

They came down from there high slowly, luxuriating in their shared intimacy. That's what she was scared of. Pfffttt!

Never again.

**A/N: I'm done. I'm so sorry I was supposed to be down this story on New Year's but things came up and I became busy. But I am sorry. And this story is officially done. Congrats to me. LoL. Anyway Vinny left for Holland today, he won't be back for 4 months. But it's okay. **

**Let me know what you think. Review for God sake.**

**Nobody...**


	22. Final Author's Note

**Hey fans, **

**You have no idea how happy I am that you loved this story. And I am really glad it's over, because it's been a really long time. **

**Unfortunately, I won't be making a sequel. **

**It's just that I have too many stories out and waiting to be finished. **

_**The Thought Of It All, Girl Afraid, Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover, and The One Thing That Stays Mine. **_

**Now to me thats a lot of stories. So if you feel like reading me somemore, check the stories above.**

**Finally, I just wanted to say from the buttom of my heart, THANK YOU! The people who reviewed or alerted my story, thanks a tons. **

**I'm glad you liked it, oh Lord i'm turning repetive. Any who- I know i had a lot of spelling errors, and people thought that english was my first language- I thought it was stupid. The only reason why there were so many errors was that I was just trying to post more chapters, and I missed a few words here and there- okay, maybe a lot. **

**But ENGLISH IS MY FIRST LANGUAGE. And I don't appreciate those who say otherwise. It's not nice. I've been writing since I was sixteen, if you don't like the way I write, say but don't make language the first excuse. **

**Okay, I'm okay, LOL. Just wanted to point out a few things. Thanks again to EVERYONE!!!!**

**Nobody....  
**


End file.
